theinterferencefandomcom-20200214-history
Haven City
Haven City is a major setting in the Jak and Daxter series, being the main setting of Jak II and featuring prominently in Jak 3 and Jak X: Combat Racing. It is a coastal city and a state ruled by Baron Praxis. As a world, it serves as the home of Jak, Daxter, and numerous characters. Description Haven City is a roughly rectangular settlement along the coastline of what appears to be a large island or a tombolo off the edge of a larger continent and is backed by a mountainous zone with a large sandy wasteland off to the side. There are four accessible sectors in the city restricted by security cards, but the security gates on the outside wall can be accessed without one. The city is overlooked by the large Haven Palace building which stands in the middle. All areas of the city are covered in two layers of flying traffic comprising of vehicles called Zoomers. History The city was founded and ruled by the hero Mar, who built the settlement with walls constructed using Eco in order to block out the attacking Metal Heads and spent many years preparing for a war on the Metal Head's nest. When Mar died unable to complete his work, he was buried underneath the city, and his descendants ruled the city in his stead for the next three hundred years as kings. However, the most recent king, Damas, was overthrown by Baron Praxis, who transformed Haven City into a police state, creating the Krimzon Guard organization in order to keep track of dissenters under his rule and making deals with the Metal Heads in order to stave off further attack. Locations Slums The Slums are the easternmost section of the city, and easily the poorest section, with dilapidated buildings and potholes. Directly connected to the Slums are the Krimzon Guard Fortress, the facility where Jak was held for two years and Alex for one. The Underground headquarters are located in this part of the city. Water Slums The Water Slums sit in the north-eastern corner of the city and consist of a shanty town built over water leaking indirectly from the bay. In one building stands an old Precursor Oracle. The exit to the Pumping Station, Weapons Factory, and Dig Site can be found here. Industrial Zone The Industrial Zone contains mostly large factory buildings and connects directly to the East Bazaar, the Slums, and the Port. The Sewers are easily accessible in this area. Through here one can enter the Power Station (directly attached to the Strip Mine and Drill Platform via Warp Gate) and the Construction Site. Port The Port is the southernmost area of the city and is an extremely large arch-shaped area filled with various businesses. The Hip Hog Saloon, owned by crime-lord Krew, is a major location in the area, as is the Gun Course, where those newly equipped with Morph Guns can test their various ammunition types. Bazaars There are two bazaars in Haven, each sitting on either side of the Palace. The East Bazaar is home to Onin's tent. The West Bazaar is surrounded by gardens to both the north and the south and is an active thoroughfare. Main Town The Main Town is the most bustling area of the city and best-kept, with extremely clean buildings. A canal runs through the area. The Mar Memorial Stadium is north of this area and hosts a racing competition. The Palace is technically part of this area, and is a top-heavy building that looms over the rest of the city, held up by six support towers and thick cables. It is the home of Baron Praxis and his daughter Ashelin, and the city's political hub. Dead Town (Sandover Village) Dead Town is an area existing outside of Haven's walls and is accessible via the Slums. The area is further into the mainland and consists mostly of wrecked buildings. Originally, this area was Sandover Village, the home from which Jak and Daxter hailed. Over the course of the last two hundred years, Haven City was founded and grew next to the village, which was integrated into the city. It became Dead Town when the Metal Heads stormed the area; Baron Praxis's men sealed the area, leaving the civilians living there to die but protecting the rest of the city in the process. The prime location of Dead Town is the Sacred Site, which was Samos and Keira's home two hundred years ago. Category:Jak and Daxter Category:Universes